Is It True?
by Olivia Stabler 97
Summary: Olivia is walking home in the cold.  Elliot found offered her a drive home. They made their way to her apartment that may change there friendship?  What happens? story better than summary.  Rated M  for language and sexual content.


Is it True?

Olivia's POV

I was walking home in a stormy weather. Why didn't I say yes to Elliot to drop me off? By now I could've been home an hour ago! What's that fucking noise? I've been hearing that for fifteen minutes now.

She turned around and saw a man walk out of his car heading towards her. He reached up to her and said "Liv, are you sure you don't need a ride home? You look pretty cold If you ask me."

"Sure El, you can take me home, I'm freezing my ass off!" She couldn't help it that Elliot was staring at her ass as she made her way to the car.

"Are you coming Elliot or you just going to stand there and stare at me?" She said

"Oh…uh, yah… I was…uh…yah coming." Elliot stuttered.

She saw him blushing and she smirked to herself. She wish that Elliot was hers. He just got done with his divorce, which took forever. She is really happy that Elliot got custody of his kids. She loved them all so much.

Elliot's POV

He drove Olivia to her apartment. He couldn't believe that he was just got caught by Olivia. But he couldn't help it. It isn't his fault that he fell in love with his partner. He couldn't help that he had fantasies about her. Olivia in her silky red robe. Came down to her mid thighs. Waiting on the bed for him to come home. She would walk up to him when he reached the bedroom and she would kiss him. They made their way to the bed and he would set Olivia down ever so lightly on the bed. He slowly untied her robe. She would stand up and let him brush the robe off of her sholders and it would pool around her feet.

"Elliot! Earth to Elliot? Are you there? We're here, what's on your mind?" Olivia asked.

"What? Oh, just thinking." Elliot said.

"Do you want to go into my place and talk about it?" She said.

"Sure, but I don't know how you'll react. Promise me that you won't be mad at me? Promise?" Elliot asked.

She could tell that he was worried. "Of course I promise Elliot." She said.

Olivia's POV

Elliot got out of the car and went around to open Olivia's door. He took his hand out in front of hers. She took it and walked into the building up to her apartment.

She could feel Elliot staring at her when she was unlocking her door. She walked in and asked "So Elliot what was…"

Elliot crashed his lips down to hers. She kissed him back. It was long and passionate. She couldn't believe that her best friend was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She fell in love with him so long ago and thought she would never have him. Was Casey right? Is it true? Elliot is in love with me?

They both stopped kissing when the lack of oxygen. "Wow." Was all she was managed to say.

"Yeah wow. You're a great kisser." Elliot said

"Right back at ya. So, Elliot is it true?" Olivia asked

"Is what true?" He asked.

"That you're in love with me?" She asked.

"Well I think I just showed to you." He said.

"Good, cause I'm in love with you too." She said.

When she just said that he crashed his lips to hers again. He put his hand on her back. She put her hand on his neck trying to pull him closer. She grounded her hips into his and heard him moan. She moaned when she felt on how hard and ready he was. She felt a pool of wetness between her legs and couldn't believe on how turned on she was.

They made their way to the bedroom and went to the bed.

"Olivia if you aren't ready for this I understand and we can do this on a different time." Elliot said.

"No, Elliot, I was waiting for this for so long and I need you now!" Olivia said.

That did it again and he pulled her towards him and started kiss her. She un tucked his shirt and started to unbutton it. They had to break the kiss in order to her shirt off.

She looked into his eyes and saw all love. She smile and started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down.

He stepped out of his pants and kicked aside.

"Olivia, I think one of us is dressed too much." Elliot said.

Olivia giggled and started to unbutton her shirt slowly. She heard Elliot growled and saw that he came closer and ripped her shirt off that sent the buttons flying everywhere.

"Elliot! You're going to buy me a new blouse!" She said.

"I'll be happy to buy you a new blouse." He said. Elliot unbuttoned her pant and Olivia bucked her hips up so he could pull them over her hips. He brought his hand down to her hot and wet center. His other at her left breast. She started to moan at his touch.

He brought her up a bit just to unhook her bra and slide it off of her. She laid back down and Elliot took her nipple into his mouth.

"Shit!" she said

Elliot sat back up and moved down her body. When he reached her panties he gripped them and yanked them off. Olivia couldn't tell if that was pleasure or it hurt.

He took his middle finger and stuck it into her slit. He couldn't believe on how hot, wet and tight she was.

"God, Olivia you're so tight, so wet. I get to you don't I?" He said.

"You know you do El." She moved her hips trying to get him to move faster, harder.

He put his head between her legs and licked her folds. He looked up at her asking for permission. She nodded telling him it was ok. He started to kick at her clit and he put his fingers back inside of her.

"Oh, God, Elliot, that feels so go." She said with pleasure.

"You…Taste….good." He said.

"Mhmm…Holy shit! Elliot!" She screamed. She brought her hands to his head and pushed down to make him work harder.

He flickered his tongue faster and thrusted his fingers harder. He felt her clench around his fingers and stopped and got off of his knees.

"What the hell Elliot!"

"This is our first time making love, I want us to cum together."

"Well, Elliot, I just want to tell you that Karma is a bitch."

"What are you…."

She brought herself down to his cock and started to lick the tip. She heard him moaning which made her take him into her mouth deeper. She felt him grab her hair and him bucking into her mouth. She was about to gag cause on how deep he was in her throat. She smacked his hand off her head and got up on top of him and straddled on his stomach.

She took his dick and settled it at her entrance.

"God Olivia you're so wet." Elliot said.

She started to move down and moaned on how big he was. Once he was all the way in, she started to move up and down.

"Oh, God, Elliot! Fuck yeah!" Olivia screamed.

" Shit, Olivia honey, you have to move faster." He said.

She nodded and started to move faster. After a few minutes he flipped them over and started to pound into her.

He brought a hand where their bodies were joined and started to rub her clit.

"Oh God! Elliot, yes! Right there! Don't you fucking stop!" Olivia said.

This made Elliot thrust harder and rub her clit harder. He felt her clamp down on him.

"Shit! Olivia you feel so good!" Elliot said.

A few seconds she came so hard and had the most intense organism of her life.

While Olivia was Cuming, Elliot was still thrusting and came.

He fell on top of Olivia his head on her breast and she was running her fingers along his hair.

"That was the best sex I ever had in my life." He panted.

"You can say that a again." She said

"Olivia, I wanted to tell you that I loved you since the day I met you and I still love you today. " he said.

"Elliot, I loved you since I walked in the bull pen. And I still love you today." Olivia said.

"So it is true, you did love me. Says Fin, but he said he heard you talking to Casey." Said Elliot.

"Yeah, it is true. I did and do love you. Casey said she heard you talking to fin." Olivia said smirking.

"We better get to sleep, we work in the morning. Elliot said.

"We should. Elliot, I love you." She said

"I love you to, Olivia." He said.

He kissed her and fell asleep inside of her have wonderful dreams and happy that they were finally together.

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think about my first story? It took me my whole Sunday to make this. Well review and tell me what you think. : )**


End file.
